1. Technical Field
The field relates to operating systems, software applications and user interface devices, and, more particularly, to a system, method, apparatus or non-transitory computer program product of receiving a pinch gesture input and autonomously modifying a viewable content area of a multi-touch input display device.
2. Background
Touch screens are commonly used with computer displays, smartphones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other computational devices. The touch screen allows a user to input commands, browse content, change and customize display viewing options, and enable and disable a variety of different computing device features. In general, a touch screen display device provides a user interface display coupled to a touch-sensitive surface overlay.
In one example of using a touch screen device, a user may access a web page from the Internet and download text and/or images to a smartphone device by using his or her fingers to navigate the corresponding commands on the touch screen device. When accessing the web page, the user may select a particular desktop icon, such as a browser, and launch a particular application simply by pressing his or her finger against the surface of the touch screen display device.
More advanced touch features may include touching a particular touch display device and holding it for a particular amount of time to change from a first input state to another input state. For example, a first instance of touching may be interpreted by the operating system as a selection operation. A different instance may provide touching the display device for a predetermined amount of time, which may be interpreted as a drag-and-drop operation used to move an icon across a desktop or home screen. Still another advanced touch feature may include browsing content by expanding and contracting viewable areas of content displayed on a display device.
However, the above-noted touching operations and advanced touching operations are unrefined and lack simplicity. Touch screen interfaces must provide optimum user satisfaction, and the limited viewing space on the newer pocket and travel-sized display devices requires increasingly simple and prompt viewing options for the users' satisfaction.